ANTES DE MORIR
by axally
Summary: ES PARECIDA
1. Solo quiero morir

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz ****xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw**** ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

ANTES DE MORIR

MI ENFERMEDAD

AUTOR: AXALLY

Capítulo 1:

Solo Quiero Morir.

Hace tiempo pensaba que la vida era fácil, que todo se podía conseguir con tan solo una sonrisa o simplemente llorar.

Creía que si una se cae solo es cuestión de levantarte.

Que si te enamoras solo es cuestión de decirlo, como en las películas de amor.

Creía que si te lastimaban solo era cosa de irte a quejar con tú mamá, que si te enfermas solo deberías tomar tu medicina. En fin, creía que todo en la vida tiene solución; pero algo me hizo comprender con el tiempo que mi teoría no era verdadera, que yo solo era una persona que vivía en un cuento de hadas.

Hace tiempo que no me sentía bien, me era muy difícil estar de pie, moverme, o simplemente ver las cosas. Un día al ir a clases caí desde las escaleras al suelo, fue una pequeña caída pero yo la convertí en algo grande.

Mis padres me llevaron al Hospital, me tomaron muchos estudios y me vieron muchos doctores, yo solo pensaba "es solo una caída, por que exagerar tanto" pero estaba en lo falso, los doctores solo me veían y se preguntaban unos a otros el ¿por qué a la hora de caerme no metí las manos como cualquier persona lo hace para protegerse el rostro?

Claro yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, pero fue algo casual a cualquiera se le puede olvidar poner sus manos a la hora de caer, bueno aunque sé que fue algo malo no hacerlo porque me golpeé tan fuerte que me abrí toda la barbilla y los doctores me tuvieron que coser. Mis padres se notaban algo preocupados, en especial mi madre, que se la pasaba de lado en lado preguntando a los doctores que era lo que ocurría, y ellos solo decían no es nada malo.

Dure cinco horas en el hospital haciéndome exámenes y viendo a diferentes doctores que me pedían que llevara un dedo de mi mano a la nariz, otro me dijo que tratara de levantar un pie y abrir las manos, pero de ahí en más no me decían nada. Ya más tarde una enfermera nos dijo que nos podíamos retirar, que en una semana nos llamaban para darnos los resultados de los exámenes.

Por mi mente solo paso un "¡por fin!", mis padres aun preocupados, se despidieron y salieron un poco decaídos.

Durante todo el camino mamá y papá fueron callados, y de vez en cuando volteaban a verme, pude notar que mi madre lloraba y mi padre solo le tomaba la mano. Yo me atreví a romper ese horrible silencio y les dije que solo era una estúpida caída, que provoco que me abriera la barbilla pero no era nada serio ni de otro mundo, les pedí que se calmaran y me dijeron que estaba bien que no me preocupara por ellos.

Al pasar los días me sentía cada vez peor y un día en la escuela me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en la cama de un hospital con mis padres llorando y un doctor con ellos que agachaba su mirada, mi madre gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente igual que mi padre, el doctor solo decía que lo sentía mucho. No lograba entender la situación, tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y solo volví a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volví a despertar mis padres estaban sentados y el doctor estaba demostrándoles unos papeles, en eso me senté en la camilla y le hable a mi madre; mi madre vino a mi corriendo preguntándome ¿cómo me sentía?, le sonreí y le dije que un poco mareada pero bien, de repente ella y papá se miraron y empezaron a llorar, yo les preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba, pero ellos solo miraban al doctor. Mi madre de le dijo al doctor que era hora de decirlo, el doctor miro a mi padre y mi padre solo dijo que lo dijera. Yo empezaba a preocuparme, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿qué tenía que decir el doctor?, ¿por qué mis padres estaban así? Me empezaba a poner nerviosa y tenía un poco de miedo.

El doctor me miró fijamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-hace tiempo viniste por una caída, y si recuerdas te vimos muchos doctores y te hicimos muchas pruebas. Esta vez estas aquí por un desmayo.-

- lo sé, pero estoy bien no es nada malo, solo es estrés por la escuela, y lo de la caída, por favor cualquiera se cae, aparte ya me siento mejor.-

- claro, lo sabemos, cualquiera se cae, pero cualquiera por naturaleza mete las manos para protegerse y bueno tú no lo hiciste, eso era lo que nos preocupaba a todos ya que no era algo normal.-

- bueno sí, pero ya estoy mejor.-

- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

Me di cuenta que lo que él diría no era algo bueno, y un nudo en la garganta se formó en mí.

Adelante dígalo.-

Quiero asegurarme que no te pondrás mal.-

Digalo Solo por favor. -

Bueno.-

Miro a mis padres, lanzo un suspiro muy profundo, me miro a los ojos y empezó:

El cerebro es la división más alta del cerebro en general, está dividido en dos mitades que se llaman hemisferio derecho y hemisferio izquierdo, no están totalmente separados ya que hay un tejido llamado cuerpo calloso. Sin embargo hay unos cortes en cada hemisferio que hace que se divida en cuatro y a eso se les llama lóbulos y el nombre de cada lóbulo se lo dieron por el hueso que está encima de ellos, por ejemplo: lóbulo frontal, lóbulo parietal, lóbulo temporal y lóbulo occipital. Aunque no solo hay estos cuatro lóbulos, existe la ínsula, que está en la separación de lóbulo frontal y el parietal y esta es incapaz de verse a simple vista.-

¡Por favor dígame de que estoy enferma ya! –

Bueno, pues… tu enfermedad es poco común, solo se han registrado pocos casos, tú tienes la enfermedad llamada degeneración espino- cerebral, es una enfermedad que abarca lo que es el sistema nervioso, el cerebelo, la medula espinal y el cerebro, es un desorden motor, es de una causa desconocida y hace que las neuronas mueran y vayan desapareciendo. Hace que el cerebro se empiece a deteriorar. Los síntomas se empiezan a notar al caminar, hay frecuentes caídas y se pierde el sentido de la estabilidad. Se pierde el sentido de la distancia, la capacidad de distinguir entre la lejanía y la cercanía de los objetos. Se pierde la capacidad de agarrar objetos, aumentará la dificultad al caminar y posteriormente se necesitará del uso de una silla de ruedas para hacer una vida técnicamente normal. Además esta enfermedad afecta al habla, se pierde la capacidad de hablar correctamente, aumenta la dificultad en la comunicación con los demás. Algunas características notables son: · caminar de manera inestable, es decir, caerá sin motivo alguno

· Le será difícil mover y agarrar objetos del tamaño y peso que sean

· Se le empezará a dificultar escribir correctamente y después será incapaz de escribir de manera correcta

· No podrá hablar correctamente

· La vista le empezará a fallar

· Le empiezan a fallar los reflejos por lo que cuando se llega a caer no trata de agarrarse o meter las manos para así no pegarse, como te ocurrió a ti. · Ya en determinado momento pueden existir de asfixia por la dificultad al comer. Aunque el deterioro de esta enfermedad es lento cada día se verá la incapacidad de hacer una a una sus actividades. Pero aunque el sistema nervioso central este dañado los órganos pueden ser capaces de funcionar correctamente "No será capaz de moverse cuando lo quiera hacer", "No será capaz de hablar cuando usted lo desee".

Existen diferentes tipos de degeneración espino-cerebral y el grado en el progreso del deterioro es diferente en cada persona. Entre las partes del organismo que permiten que el cuerpo se mueva con libertad están el cerebelo y la médula espinal, si estos no funcionan correctamente, entonces las órdenes no son capaces de llegar a los músculos, y el cuerpo no es capaz de moverse como tú quieres. Sin embargo, pueden entender lo que hablan los demás perfectamente y es capaz de pensar con claridad. La causa de esta enfermedad aún no se sabe. En la actualidad a pesar de la lenta progresión de la enfermedad no hay ninguna cura.

Esta enfermedad tiene diferentes síntomas y un nivel de progreso distinto dependiendo de la persona.

Hasta el 2005 no se han documentado casos de esta enfermedad donde las personas puedan recuperarse, esta es una enfermedad degenerativa es decir no hay cura alguna. Coincidimos los doctores y tus padres que es lo que te ocurre a ti, con las pruebas que te hicimos probamos que no tienes equilibrio y no distingues la lejanía de las cosas al igual que los síntomas de esta enfermedad, tus padres dicen que últimamente eres un poco más lenta al hacer las cosas y te caes demasiadas veces, ya que pierdes el control de tu cuerpo. –

Pensé por un momento todo lo que el doctor había hablado, solo quería saber el motivo por lo cual me sucedía a mí, por mi mente pasaba todo lo que tenía que dejar gracias a esta enfermedad, todo lo que me ocurriría gracias a esto y en especial el dolor que les causaría a mis padres y hermanos. Mire al doctor y a mis padres quienes lloraban y solo me miraban esperando una respuesta de mi parte, no sabía que decir, estaba en shock, levante mi mirada y pregunte al doctor.

Solo dígame una cosa, yo…yo, ¿moriré?-

Bueno, como lo dije hay niveles de la enfermedad, y son siete, puede ser que contigo avance muy lento pero también puede ser que avance muy rápido, eso se sabrá con el paso de tiempo, no podría decirte cuanto tiempo vivirás, hay personas que viven mucho tiempo con la enfermedad, pero porque avanza muy lento y otros mueren en meses , hay que tener esperanza en que ese no será tu caso, si tomas los medicamentos correspondientes y si tomas las rehabilitaciones podrás hacer que la enfermedad avance muy lento y tengas más tiempo. Sé…sé que morirás, desgraciadamente es una enfermedad muy extraña y aunque en muchos lugares del mundo doctores y científicos buscan la cura experimentando con todo tipo de animales aún no es encontrada por lo tanto se sabe que es una enfermedad lenta que te va degenerando todo tu sistema motriz para luego llevarte a la muerte. Pero como te digo si llevas el tratamiento podrás disminuir el tiempo de desarrollo de la enfermedad.-

Agache mi mirada, baje mi cabeza, miraba mis manos, y pensaba el ¿por qué a mí?, solo eso pasaba por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Dios que sabía que no era mala joven, que era responsable, y humilde, dejaba que esto me pasara a mí?

Llorando me acerque a mi madre y le pregunte.

Madre, ¿por qué a mí?-

Mi madre solo me abrazo, dijo que ella estaría conmigo, que todo estaría bien, que ella y mi padre no me abandonaría, que podíamos llevar esta enfermedad sin problemas.

Al salir del hospital yo solo quería morir ya, no estaba dispuesta a esperar que me ocurriera todo eso para morir, quería que esto sucediera lo más rápido posible; me sentía molesta, triste, pero lo que más sentía era coraje. Mis hermanos no sabían nada, les pedí a mis padres que no les comentaran nada, no quería que se preocuparan y mucho menos que se dieran cuenta que pronto su hermana sería un estorbo y que moriría.

Llegamos a casa, rápidamente fui a mi recamara, me encerré y me recosté en mí cama. Empecé a recordar todos los bellos momentos de mí vida que pronto ya no serían nada, me decía a mí misma: "no quiero morir", sentía que si lo hacía tendría que dejar a mi familia y nunca verlos. Todo lo que yo quería hacer en un futuro ya no podría hacerlo, todo se arruino, quería casarme, tener hijos, terminar mis estudios, pero eso ya no será posible. No podré ver a mis hermanos crecer, no podré conocer a mis sobrinos, no podré ver lo que se siente verte en el espejo y encontrar canas y arrugas. Ahora que me depara el destino para mí.

Yo… Solo Quiero Morir…


	2. me enamoré

Capítulo 2:

Me enamoré.

Otro día paso, yo no quiero salir de mi recamara, la tristeza abunda en mi alma, sé que mis padres se preocupan, pero sé que entienden mi situación por esa razón me dejan estar sola. Cuanto tengo que esperar para darme cuenta que voy a morir… bueno eso yo ya lo acepte, pero aún es tan difícil aceptarlo. Yo sé que nadie se merece esto, yo sé que si voy a morir es porque así lo quiere Dios, pero es tan duro aceptar la muerte, quiero creer que todo estará bien, que nada malo pasara, quiero creer que esto es un horrible sueño. Mis padres se han de sentir peor, van a perderme. Solo tengo que aceptarlo y disfrutar lo que me queda de vida.

Hoy decidí dejar todo atrás y aprovechar el tiempo que tengo hasta empeorar. Hoy volveré a la escuela y terminare con este encierro, aunque este enferma voy a tratar de aparentar estar bien, no digo que no me importe la enfermedad ni que la ignorare; al contrario voy a estar más atenta a esta situación y hare todo lo que pueda para poder estar bien.

Hola mamá-

Hola, siéntate vamos a desayunar-

Hoy no quiero desayunar, quiero llegar temprano a la escuela-

Bueno, pero te llevaras algo para que comas después-

Sí mami, gracias.-

Mi pequeña. Bueno te llevare a la escuela-

No, yo puedo irme sola-

Claro que no dejare que te vayas sola, pude ocurrirte algo.-

Mamá aún no estoy tan mal, por favor déjame andar yo sola mientras pueda caminar aún.-

Bueno, pero cualquier cosa llamas, ¿entendido?-

Si mami, bueno me voy porque se me hace tarde, te amo mamá.-

Yo también hija.-

Al caminar a la escuela pude darme cuenta que lo que hago ahora, u que pronto no volveré a hacerlo. Por lo tanto tengo que disfrutarlo. Mis amigas se alegraron al verme, pues ya tenía una semana sin ir a la escuela, los maestros igual se alegraron, todos preguntaron cómo me encontraba, yo solo respondía con un "bien".

Al salir de clase me empecé a sentir un poco mal, no podía moverme de donde estaba parada, vi a alguien venir a mí con gran velocidad. Solo pude sentir que otra persona se acercó a mí empujándome hacia la pared.

¿Estás bien?-

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, vi al chico que más había brillado frente a mí, sus ojos eran lo mejor que había visto en mi vida, él simplemente brillaba.

Sí estoy bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme.-

Que rayos te pasa, viste que él venía hacia ti y no hiciste lo posible por moverte, ¿acaso quieres morir?-

Yo… yo lo siento pero no podía hacerlo, perdón-

Olvídalo, será mejor que te vayas.-

Muchas gracias, lo siento-

Adiós-

Se fue, pude ver como partía junto con otros chicos. Decidí ignorarlo no podía enamorarme en este momento, camine de regreso a casa pero algo me hizo detenerme; era él de nuevo, se encontraba en el parque jugando basquetbol con sus amigos, me detuve a verlo por un momento pero uno de ellos noto mi presencia y decide irme a casa. Mis padres me llearon varon al hospital a ver cuándo empezábamos con el tratamiento. Me sentía un poco mejor pero bueno que se puede hacer en estos casos.

Al llegar al hospital primero entre con el doctor yo sola para hacerme unos últimos estudios. Luego salí y mis padres entraron mientras yo lo esperaba afuera.

Mientras esperaba a mis padres en sala de espera pude notar a ese chico salir de una de las salas acompañado de un doctor. ¿Estará él enfermo?, me hice esa pregunta porque no era cualquier doctor era mi doctor, así que creí que el pudiera estar enfermo o algo por el estilo.

El doctor me vio y se acercó a saludarme, era lo que menos quería porque él venía junto con el doctor.

Hola Aya –

Hola doctor-

¿cómo has estado?-

Bien, un poco mejor.-

Me alegro, ¿cuándo empezaras con el tratamiento?-

En cuanto el doctor me lo autorice.-

¿Y ya estas lista?-

Sí, estoy preparada para todo lo que tenga que venir.-

Me alegro esa es la actitud que debes de tomar-

Lo sé comprendí que no me debo dejar vencer por esta enfermedad.-

Bueno me alegro por ti Aya, oh mira te presento a mi hijo Haruto-

Es su hijo, ´pensé que era un paciente y dije todo eso delante de él, rayos ahora él sabría todo lo que tengo, espero y no haya escuchado. Tiene un lindo nombre Haruto, creo que debo empezar a creer en el destino primero lo vi en la escuela, luego por la calle y ahora aquí. Pero debía entender una cosa, no puedes enamorarte Aya.

-Hola-

-papá me tengo que ir, nos vemos en casa.-

- Haruto no seas grosero, no te cuesta nada solo decir hola.-

- no me importa papá, solo que no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien como ella, así que me voy.-

- Haruto… idiota regresa, haruto.-

Déjelo así doctor, está bien.-

Ignóralo él tiene problemas de conducta.-

No creo que sea eso, tal vez aún sigue molesto conmigo.-

¿Cómo dices?, ¿se conocen?-

Sí, vamos a la misma escuela, hoy me rescato de ser empujada por un chico, pero es que en verdad no pude moverme, solo que no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que tengo y por eso no di explicación, solo pedí perdón.-

Aya no es tu culpa, tu no pediste estar enferma, no es algo que tengas que ocultar, debes de mostrarle a esta enfermedad que eres más fuerte que ella y al mundo también.-

Lo sé y eso trato pero cada día es más difícil.-

No te preocupes tus padres y yo estaremos a tu lado en cada avance de la enfermedad, te prometo que no te dejaremos por nada del mundo.-

El problema es que yo sí los voy dejar.-

Eso no pasara pronto, por lo tanto no te preocupes si quieres ocultar tu enfermedad de la sociedad lo puedes hacer, pero recuerda que no por mucho tiempo pues hay rasgos como la dificultad para caminar que serán notados por los demás y es ahí cuando no podrás ocultarlo más. Yo prometo no decirle nada a mi hijo.-

Muchas gracias doctor, sé todo lo que ocurrirá pero por el momento quiero sentirme bien.-

Bueno Aya es hora de irme.-

Igual yo mis padres ya vienen, gracias por decirme todas esas cosas, lo tomare en cuenta.-

Es lo que en verdad creo Aya.-

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy animado, pues ya pronto empezaría con el tratamiento. Mis padres me veían entusiasmada y ellos trataban de estar igual.

Durante toda la semana no dejaba de pensar en Haruto al igual que no dejaba de pensar en que moriría. Estuve yendo al hospital toda la semana y a si sería por un largo tiempo, tomaba medicamentos y hacían varios exámenes. La escuela iba normal, por el momento no había problemas con mi salud creo que los medicamentos estaban funcionando los doctores me daban más años de los que los que me habían dicho.

Al llegar un día a la escuela, vi a Haruto con una chica, me sentía celosa, molesta, no sabía porque, él no me pertenecía y aparte yo no podía sentir amor ahora. Durante todas las clases solo pasaba Haruto por mi mente. A la salida tuve una caída lo cual hizo que todos se rieran de mí, estuve a punto de llorar pero él apareció de nuevo a mi rescate, sí Haruto llego a salvarme de esas burlas malvadas.

No me gusta tener que rescatarte cada que estas en problemas.-

Lo siento de nuevo, no quería que eso pasara.-

No hiciste nada tú, no pidas perdón.-

En verdad yo… lo siento mucho.- me solté en lágrimas.

Te dije que no pasa nada, no vuelvas decirme lo siento, esa palabra no me gusta oírla de una mujer.-

Yo en verdad no quiero, es algo que no puedo controlar.-

Basta!, deja de llorar odio ver que una mujer llora, y más por algo estúpido.-

Es que me duele mucho, ellos se ríen de mi sin saber porque caigo.-

Yo si lo sé porque caes, yo si te entiendo, y aunque no sé cómo se siente lo que tu sientes puedo asegurarte que estaré aquí para levantarte cuando caigas, para mover tu silla cuando no puedas caminar, para ayudarte a comer y hablar cuando no lo puedas hacer más, y, estaré ahí cuando ya no puedas respirar más. No te dejare así.-

¿Qué era lo que decía?, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de mi enfermedad?, ¿por qué habla como si… estuviera enamorado?

¿Qué dices?-

Digo que por nada del mundo te dejare sola.-

Me abrazo fuertemente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía ocultarlo más a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacerlo yo…

Me Enamoré.


	3. Tenerlo a mi lado

Capítulo 3:

**Tenerlo a mi lado.**

No eso no podía ser posible, no podía suceder en este momento, ¿porque ahora?, acaso no me daba cuenta de mi propia situación.

Lo mire a los ojos e intente separarme de él, pero me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?-

-Claro que te escuche pero, ¿por qué me dices eso?, ¿qué soy yo para ti?-

-bueno, pues no sé muy bien, pero desde inicio de clases me llamaste mucho la atención pero nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti, hasta hace poco que me iba a atrever a hablarte y te tuve que rescatar pero me moleste el hecho de que no pude hacerlo por tú culpa, pensaba que tuve muchas oportunidades pero esa era la que me sentía más seguro de hacerlo y bueno eso me molesto demasiado. Pero la vez que te vi en el Hospital quise saber la razón por la que estabas ahí, mi padre no quería decirme decía que eran cosas de paciente y doctor y que por nada del mundo me lo diría, así que bueno yo entre a su oficina y busque tu expediente y bueno lo encontré y supe todo lo que tenías, creí que era algo curable pero investigue un poco y supe que morirás. Bueno no he podido de dejar de pensar en eso y también me hizo sentir molesto el hecho de que la persona que me gusta vaya a morir y yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudarla. Por eso quiero quedarme a tú lado todo el tiempo que lo necesites y protegerte siempre.-

- Yo… bueno… es malo que sepas todo eso… pero bueno…-

Lo pensé un minuto y me di cuenta que a él solo le gusto pero cuando ese gusto pace, ¿qué será de mí?

-lo siento mucho, eso no se va a poder, estas confundido, pero bueno te agradezco la intención que tienes de ayudarme pero no lo aceptare-

- ¿por qué no me dejaras estar a tu lado?-

- Porque tú solo sientes gusto, pero no me amas, dices que estarás a mi lado, pero en cuanto todo empeore me dejaras.-

- ¿Quién te dice que no te puedo llegar a amar? Si te digo que nunca te dejare es porque nunca de dejare.-

- Entonces si me llegaras a amar ¿qué pasara cuando muera? Saldrás muy lastimado y lo que yo menos quiero es que la gente a mí alrededor o la gente a quien amo salgan lastimada por esta enfermedad que es mía y de nadie más.-

- Bueno eso es algo que ya pensé y trate de no hacerlo pero no importa yo estaré contigo, a parte tengo fe de que tú no morirás y que encontraran la manera de salvarte-

- Por favor, tú sabes bien que esta enfermedad no tiene cura, tienen años investigando sobre ella y aún no encuentran algo que la solucione. Mira solo aléjate de mí, yo no quiero que tú estés cerca de mí así que vete y no me vuelvas a buscar, yo puedo solucionar esto sola no ocupo de tu ayuda.-

- Pero yo no quiero que tú sufras esto sola, yo quiero estar contigo.-

-¡Ya te dije que no! Espero y entiendas.-

- Está bien si tú así lo deseas, así será.-

Él no dejo que dijera nada más, se retiró de la habitación algo molesto y yo no pude evitar llorar, claro que quería tenerlo a mi lado pero esto era lo mejor. Sí con el tiempo él sufre por todo lo que me ocurra yo no podría soportarlo, suficiente es todo el dolor que le causare a mi familia como para que otras personas lo sufran. Por eso creo que sería mejor desaparecer de esta escuela.

Salí de escuela un poco más temprano de lo común, sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, cada paso que daba dolía más. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Tenía la certeza de que yo moriría pero también tenía fe de que podría tener una solución y podría ser curada. Cuando iba llegando a casa mamá ya estaba desesperada llamándome por teléfono.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestas en teléfono? ¿Estás bien?-

-Donde más podría estar, no traigo pila, y bueno desde que tengo esta enfermedad no estoy nada bien.-

- ¿Qué paso?-

- ¿Qué más podría pasarme? Me caí y todos se rieron de mí, no saben porque razón me ocurre esto pero se ríen. ¡Todos son unos idiotas!-

- Bueno, solo debes ignorarlos, yo sé que es molesto pero pasara.-

- no sabes cómo me siento, el chico… el que me gusta me confeso todo lo que siente pero ¿qué crees? Lo tuve que rechazar ya que bueno moriré.-

- Hija debes de entender, todo esto va a salir bien, solo debes tener fe.-

- Fe! fe es lo que ya no puedo tener, todo sale mal, todo va de mal en peor.-

- Aya! no digas eso Dios está y yo estoy contigo, todo saldrá bien; bueno sobre ese muchacho por qué no te das la oportunidad de salir con él, si tú ya lo conversaste con él sobre tu enfermedad y si él en verdad quiere tener algo serio contigo pues lo entenderá.-

- mamá! Por favor lo que debes de entender aquí es que moriré y no puedo permitir que él sufra por mi culpa, no es lo que él quiera es lo que yo quiero.-

Me sentía molesta con Dios y con la vida, quería que esto terminara ya, quería morir en este momento, no podía dejar de llorar me sentía demasiado mal. Antes de que ella dijera algo más salí de casa, no quería escucharla más.

Corrí por un buen rato, no sabía a donde me dirigía solo quería escapar de mi vida por un momento, pero todo termino cuando perdí el control de mi cuerpo y caí de nuevo. Me levante con dificultad vi que estaba en un parque, tenía mucho dolor, fui y me senté en una banca cercana, y trataba de recuperarme de la caída. Escuche una voz diciéndome si me encontraba bien. Al voltear pude notar que a esa voz pertenecía a Haruto, me vio en mi peor momento estaba sudando, mi maquillaje se había corrido y estaba llorando.

-sí estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte.-

- ¿Por qué estás aquí y porque vienes así?

-No es algo que te deba importar, así vete.-

- No me iré, déjame ver a herida-

Se empezó a acercar a mí, se sentó a un lado de mío y tomo mi pierna, abrió su mochila y saco cosas para curarme. Me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes todo eso en tu mochila?¿ acaso estas estudiando enfermería o algo así?-

- ah, jajaja bueno… desde que supe que estas enferma y que puedes tener muchas accidentes pues le pedí a mi padre que me diera medicamentos y cosas para curarte, bueno pensé que tú me ibas a permitir estar a tu lado pero no fue así.-

-Entonces ¿por qué cargas eso?-

-Porque puede pasarte algo como lo de ahorita, a parte pues si a alguien que no seas tú le llegara a pasar algo pues yo podría ayudarlo.-

- oh, entiendo. Aush .-

- Perdón.-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes hay cosas que duelen más.-

-Bueno, pues me gustaría hacer que esas cosas no dolieran.-

- ¿Cómo lo harías?-

- si me permitieras estar a tú lado, yo podría hacer que este dolor no importe.-

Recordé todo lo que dijo mi madre y supe en ese momento que tenía razón que si él me quería de verdad, estaría conmigo a pesar de mi enfermedad. Lo mire fijamente y lo decidí, lo quería a mi lado, quería ser feliz por un tiempo y eso lo encontraría con él.

¿Qué miras?-

Veo que eres una buena persona, y en verdad te preocupas por mí, a parte eres lindo. ( lo decía entre risas)-

Jajaja ¿enserio te parezco lindo?-

Mucho, ¿en verdad podrás soportar todo lo que pase conmigo en mi enfermedad?-

¡Claro!-

¿Por qué lo harías?-

Porque me gustas, porque lo que siento por ti no lo había sentido por nadie, porque sé que te llegare a amar. Por eso lo haría.-

Entonces permanece a mi lado siempre y no sueltes mi mano.-

Eso quiere decir que ¿puedo estar contigo como pareja?

Si eso quiere decir.-

Él sonreí de alegría y yo también, me había dado cuenta de que no quería morir sin conocer el amor, sabía que él podía hacerme sentir amor y yo quería tenerlo a mi lado hasta la hora de mi muerte, sé que en un futuro pasaremos momentos malos pero ahora eso no me importa porque quería

Tenerlo a mi lado…


	4. Él me beso

CAPÍTULO 4

Él me beso.

Haruto me acompaño a casa, durante el camino íbamos los dos en silencio; de vez en cuando él me miraba y yo a él. Me gusta verlo, me hace sentir especial estar a su lado, me hacía olvidarme de mi enfermedad.

Llegamos a casa, pude ver a mi madre afuera pero al verme entro a casa. Salió de la casa con una cobija en mano y una botella de agua, me miro y sonrío alegremente.

-Me había preocupado, ¿dónde estabas?-

- fui a pensar las cosas un momento pero me caí y estoy lastimada de la pierna.-

- Aya debes tener mucho cuidado, ¿quién es él?- Miraba fijamente a Haruto.

- Ah, él es Haruto, el chico de quien te hable. Él me ha rescatado muchas veces, incluyendo hoy.-

- Oh, este es el chico de la confesión, mucho gusto soy la madre de Aya, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hija.-

-Encantado de conocerla madre, no tiene que agradecerme, yo prometí cuidar a su hija y eso es lo que haré, porque es lo que quiero hacer.-

-Aigoo que lindo eres, bueno Haruto me encantaría que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros esta noche, pero ya está poco obscuro y me supongo que tienes que ir a casa.-

- No se preocupe madre puedo venir a comer mañana y si quiere me puedo quedar a cenar mañana, claro si usted quiere y Aya quiere.-

Lo mire a los ojos era algo rápido empezar a convivir juntos de esa manera pero también tenía que recordar que toda nuestra relación tendría que ser rápida ya que no me queda mucho tiempo. Mire a mi madre, ella con la cabeza me decía que aceptara la propuesta.

Está bien Haruto, puedes venir mañana a comer y también a cenar.-

¿No te molesta?-

Claro que no- sonreí mientras lo miraba.

Está bien, entonces mañana después de la escuela podemos venirnos juntos.- Me sonreía.

Bueno chicos, ya es tarde, es hora de que se despidan y Haruto te haré una comida deliciosa, te espero mañana aquí.- mi madre le daba un abrazo.

Claro que si madre, que descanse y buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.-

Bueno los dejo para que se despidan, Aya cuando entres te das una ducha y bajas a cenar, te esperaremos.-

Si mamá, voy en un momento.-

Mi madre entro a la casa y yo me sentía un poco nerviosa de despedirme de él.

Bueno creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Haruto

Sí, fue un día bueno, a pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo.-

Fue un día perfecto Aya, ¿sabes por qué?-

No lo sé, dime.-

Porque aceptaste salir conmigo, porque me dejaste estar a tu lado, porque conocí a tu mamá, porque vendré a tu casa mañana, porque es el inicio de nuestra relación y porque te tengo a mi lado.-

Todas sus palabras me hacían ponerme más nerviosa, mis mejillas se empezaron a calentar y estaba sonrojada, era lo más lindo que había escuchado de un chico, no dudaba de que me guste él.

Sabes no sé cómo sucedió pero desde que te vi ni un minuto he dejado de pensar en ti, cada día cuando abro mis ojos a ti te quiero ver, te me acercas y siento que no puedo respirar, me haces sentir muy nervioso al estar contigo. Te me estas clavando dentro dime que haré, y aunque me pidas que intente olvidarte, no podre.-

Que lindas palabras, es muy hermoso lo que me has dicho.- empecé a llorar.

No llores, no me gusta cuando las mujeres lloran, en especial cuando llora la chica que me gusta.-

Es que me duele saber que llegaste en el peor momento de mi vida, me duele saber que sientas esto por mí, pero también me hace muy feliz.-

Si llegue en el peor momento de tu vida es para hacerlo el mejor momento, recuerda que de los peores momentos peores de la vida vienen cosas buenas, en las cosas malas también hay cosas buenas.-

Tienes razón, creo que solo nos queda ver que pasara.-

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no estás sola, si te pasa a ti me pasara a mí también, recuérdalo.-

Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos, muchas gracias.-

No me agradezcas, mejor entra a casa ya, tu familia te espera para la cena.-

Está bien, vete con cuidado y nos vemos mañana.-

Claro, ah lava bien la herida y si pasa algo por favor avísame, ya tienes mi teléfono. Por cierto mañana vendré por ti para irnos juntos a la escuela. Ah gracias por permitirme estar contigo.- se acercó a mi beso mi frente y me abrazo fuertemente.

Entonces nos vemos mañana.- sonreí y bese su mejilla.

Espero a que entrara para irse. Yo fui y me di una ducha, me puse mi pijama y baje a cenar con mi familia, fue algo tranquilo la cena de hoy, me sentía muy feliz y tenía la certeza de que todo etaria bien. Al terminar de cenar fui a lavarme los dientes y después a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar, tome mis medicamentos, Haruto llego a casa y nos fuimos juntos a la escuela. Cuando ya íbamos a llegar entrelazo su mano con la mía fuertemente, lo que hizo que los demás nos miraran, bueno Haruto era el chico más popular de la escuela pues es lindo, pertenece al equipo de natación de la escuela, el hombre con mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela, aparte es hijo de una familia muy popular en todo el país. Yo, bueno yo solo soy la chica con mejores calificaciones. Me imagino que los demás se preguntaban ¿qué era lo que sucedía, ¿cómo Haruto podría estar tomando mi mano?, ¿por qué yo en vez de ellas?, y muchas cosas así.

Haruto te das cuenta de que nos miran.-

Claro que me doy cuenta de que nos miran, por eso lo estoy haciendo.-

Que no te preocupa lo que piensen los demás de ti, es que bueno estas tomando la mano de alguien que no es nada aquí.-

Jajaja, claro que no me preocupa y a ti tampoco te debería de preocupar, nos gustamos, es lo que se hace cuando se está saliendo, aparte quiero que vean los demás que tú eres mía en estos momentos y que vean las demás que yo soy tuyo. Y tu si eres alguien en la escuela, eres una gran persona, y eres la chica que me gusta, ¿cómo podría ser Aya nada?.-

Qué lindo, pero sus miradas son raras.-

Déjalos, están celosos de que seamos una pareja perfecta.- me miro y sonrío frescamente.

Está bien, bueno me tengo que ir a clases y creo que tú también.-

Sí, entonces nos vemos a la salida.-

Sí. –

Se acercó a mí y me beso la mejilla.

Fui a clases y mis amigas y compañeras no tardaron en preguntarme cual era mi relación con él. Yo solo les dije que era obvio cual era mi relación y que nos apoyaran. El tiempo se pasó lentamente, pude notar que se me hacía más difícil escribir y ver pero sabía que era un síntoma de mi enfermedad.

Al salir de clases Haruto y yo fuimos a mi casa, durante el camino tomo mi mano. Al llegar mi madre ya tenía la comida lista, comimos en familia, mi padre y mis hermanos se llevaron bien con él y mi madre se veía feliz. Después de comer vimos en familia una película, pero para mí era un poco difícil ver bien las cosas, luego de la película cenamos y al terminar de cenar Haruto y yo fuimos a caminar por un rato.

Me encanto estar contigo el día de hoy, con tu familia, quisiera que este día no terminara. Tú, ¿qué tal te la pasaste?-

Me la pase increíble, me gusto pasar el día contigo y con mi familia, pero en especial contigo, eres muy especial, me haces olvidarme de lo que me está pasando.- Quise tocar su hombro pero la vista se me nublo y solo lo rose.-

¿Qué pasa?-

La vista me está fallando pero no es nada malo, es un síntoma de la enfermedad.- sonreí fingidamente

Segura que estas bien.-

Sí, no te preocupes, mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa.-

Bueno, ¿has tenido novio antes?-

No, pero si me han gusto chicos, no soy una chica que trate de acercarse a los chicos.-

Oh ok, y ¿te has enamorado?-

No, ¿por qué?-

Nada solo curiosidad.- reía

¿Tú has tenido novia?-

Sí y la amaba, antes de ti fue la única novia que tuve, era muy especial, pero solo fue un tiempo.-

¿Qué paso con ella? ¿por qué terminaron?-

No terminamos, ella se fue.-

¿Cómo?-

Ella murió. era mi amiga desde que estábamos chicos, su familia es amiga de la mía, siempre estuvimos juntos; pero cuando teníamos quince años ella enfermo de un tumor cerebral, mi padre la trataba, era su doctor, su padre también se encargaba de ella en casa, pues también es doctor pero no en esa especialidad aunque siempre estuvo ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Era un tumor maligno y ella moriría, fui muy feliz al estar con ella en sus últimos momentos, fui muy feliz cuando sus últimas palabras fueron te amo pero también fui muy triste. Después de su muerte yo sufrí demasiado, quería morir. Mis padres ya no sabían que hacer para ayudarme, incluso intente suicidarme. Con el paso de los años entendí que fue una bendición estar con ella, aun que duele aun pero ya no es tanto, prometí no volverme a enamorar de alguien más por miedo a que me ocurriera lo mismo, ella y yo fuimos novios desde los ocho años así que la ame demasiado. Aun la amo pero no de la misma manera que la amaba antes, es muy especial para mí y me gusta recordar los momentos que pase con ella. Antes de que ella muriera hicimos una boda falsa porque los dos lo deseábamos , prometí amarla por siempre y lo he cumplido pero ahora solo la amo con una gran amiga, una hermana. Nunca la olvidare.-

¿Cómo era posible que él ya haya tenido que pasar por esto antes?, ¿por qué desea volver a sufrir lo mismo, conmigo?

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó pero trate de no llorar ya que provocaría que él llorara.

-Si ya sufriste por eso antes, si prometiste no volverte a enamorar, ¿por qué desearías volver a sufrir esto?-

Porque no le ordeno a mi corazón, tú me cautivaste, cuando me empecé a enamorar de ti, no sabía que también estabas enferma, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde porque te metiste en el fondo de mi corazón, te abrí las puertas y las cerraste para que no te pudiera sacar. No te amo como la ame a ella, te amo más de que la ame a ella. Eres muy diferente a ella, y es lo que me gusta, contigo la puedo dejar ir. Créeme aun voy a su tumba cuando estoy mal. Pero contigo ahora sé que debo de hacer lo que no hice con ella, debo demostrarte amor y no lo veo como mala suerte, lo veo como una bendición, el simple hecho de que estuve con ella cuando murió y estar contigo cuando lo hagas me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir que a pesar de ser una persona tan fría puedo llegar a hacer feliz a más personas a mi alrededor, así que no me importa todo lo que tenga que volver a sufrir. Se lo que se siente y no me importaría volver a sufrir ese dolor, aunque sé que será más fuerte que el anterior.-

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que deseas?-

Claro que estoy seguro, ya que mi mayor deseo es estar contigo y eso le gana a lo demás.-

¿Sabes? Yo… te amo-

¿Enserio?-

Sí, demasiado- lo abracé.

Él se alejó de mí lentamente, me miró fijamente, acaricio mi mejilla, tomo mi barbilla y lentamente se acercaba a mis labios. Yo cerré mis ojos, mientras mi corazón latía fuertemente. Entonces paso, ese momento, el momento donde todo brilla, donde puedes ver el paraíso… el momento donde…

Él me beso.


End file.
